Wrinkler
Wrinklers are leech-like creatures that can be seen during the Grandmapocalypse. They will appear far away from the big cookie, then slowly approach it and begin to feed on it and produce cookie particle effects similar to those produced upon clicking the big cookie. Each Wrinkler will lower your cookies per second by 5% during the feeding process. This does not affect the number of cookies you get from clicking the big cookie, because the game states that your CpS is just withered. Wrinklers can be killed, or popped, by clicking on them three times. When one is popped, it will drop the number of cookies it has sucked over its life multiplied by 1.1 and has a 5% chance of unlocking one of the 7 Halloween cookie types. If you go into the stats menu, it will tell you how much of your CpS has been withered, and how many Wrinklers you have popped. The number of cookies sucked away by a Wrinkler is equal to the total amount your CpS is Withered. If multiple Wrinklers are present, the Wither rate is increased from 5% to 10%, 15%, etc, up to a maximum of 50%. Each wrinkler considers the full Wither rate to be the rate that it sucks at, not just its individual 5%, for the purposes of calculating how many cookies you receive when popped. Thus, as the number of Wrinklers grows, the amount of cookies found after popping them begins to increase quickly. A single Wrinkler gives an effective 0.5% boost to CpS, though the effect is not visible until the Wrinkler is popped. Because of the stacking effect, a full 10 Wrinklers give an effective rate of 6 × CpS, although once again, the benefit is not noticed until the Wrinklers are popped. With no Wrinklers present, there is a 0.1% chance of one or more Wrinklers spawning each frame (the framerate is 30 fps). This chance is reduced by 0.01% for each Wrinkler already present, allowing up to 10 Wrinklers (for a total of a 50% cps reduction) to feed on your cookies at any given time. It can be hard to click Wrinklers in the top left corner due to your clicker stats/sell button and the cookie counter, depending on your window size. If you choose to end the Grandmapocalypse (using the Elder Pledge, Elder Covenant, or by selling all grandmas), all the wrinklers on the screen will pop, and they won't come again until the grandmapocalypse returns. Wrinklers are not saved, so if you restart your browser or refresh the tab any cookies drained by unpopped wrinklers will be lost. On the other hand, if you load an older save from an already open tab you will import your current existing wrinklers, this can allow importing wrinklers to a game without a grandmapocalypse Upgrades Exploding a Wrinkler after it has begun to feed on the big cookie has a 5% chance of unlocking 1 of the 7 Halloween-themed cookie upgrades. However, if the particular upgrade chosen at random is already unlocked, it will not unlock a new one. So on each Wrinkler explosion, the actual chance of unlocking a new cookie type is equal to 0.05 \cdot \left(1-\frac{N}{7}\right) , where N is the number of upgrades already unlocked. The expected value of Wrinkler explosions needed to unlock all 7 Halloween cookie upgrades is 363. More importantly, for those who are not seeing the upgrades, the 90th percentile is more around 600 Wrinklers. After that point, you can blame your luck or lack of it. Achievements To help keep track of how many Wrinklers you have popped, go in the "Stats" section, then look under "Special" Trivia *In the game's code, next to the code that tells the wrinklers to return 110% of their sucked cookies is the comment "cookie dough does weird things inside wrinkler digestive tracts". *The flavor text for the Ghost cookie ("They're something strange, but they look pretty good!") is a reference to and parody of the famous line in the theme song for the 1984 film Ghostbusters, "There's something strange, in the neighbourhood" and "When there's something weird, and it don't look good". *The flavor text for the Bat cookie ("''The cookies this town deserves.") is a reference to a famous line from the 2008 film ''The Dark Knight, in which the character Lt. James Gordon states that Batman is "the hero Gotham deserves." *The flavor text for the Spider cookie ("You found the recipe on the web. They do whatever a cookie can.") is a reference to the web-slinging Marvel Comics character, Spider-Man. Aside from the spider pun in the first sentence of the flavor text, the text also parodies a line in the theme song used for various Spider-Man media, "Spider-Man, Spider-Man. Does whatever a spider can." The web refers to either the internet or the actual spider. Very punny. *The flavor text for the Slime cookie ("''The incredible melting cookies!'"'') is a reference to the 1977 film ''The Incredible Melting Man'.''' *The flavor text for the Eyeball cookie ("When you stare into the cookie, the cookie stares back at you.") is a reference to a quote by a german philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche, "''when you gaze long into the abyss the abyss also gazes into you". Bugs *When a wrinkler appears, the shadows (they are yellow if in a cookie frenzy, red in clot, black otherwise) disappear until all of the wrinklers are popped/on the cookie. *Refreshing the page gets rid of any Wrinklers present on the screen, even if the game is saved during their feeding process. *Clicking on a Golden (or Red) Cookie while it is on top of a Wrinkler will also count as clicking on that Wrinkler. *When a wrinkler is behind the "cookie scoreboard", you cannot click on them in that area. Wrinkler Exploit Wrinklers do not disappear when importing a save file, yet keep all cookies they have fed on. There is no limit to how many times this can be done. This can be easily exploited to transfer mass quantities of cookies between save files and/or obtaining shadow achievements. For example, one could: *Export a late-game save in grandmapocalypse to file. *Reset the game. *Immediately export new game to another file. *Immediately import late-game save in grandmapocalypse from file. *Wait for wrinkles to appear and begin to feed on the big cookie. (If going for speed baking III, wait less than 12 or so minutes.) *Import new game from file. *Pop the wrinklers. *If 1,000,000 cookies or more are in the bank, true neverclick and speed-baking I - III will be awarded. If 1,000,000,000 cookies or more are in the bank, hardcore will be awarded. Switching back and forth between the late-game in grandmapocalypse save file and early-game save file can be used to bring mass quantities of cookies to the early-game for a quick early-to-mid-game.